Disposable bibs are well known in the art. Such bibs can be provided for use on babies during feeding. Disposable bibs can have a laminate construction comprising multiple layers. For instance, disposable bibs can include an absorbent paper topsheet for receiving spilled food material and a plastic film backsheet for preventing penetration of spilled liquids through the bib and onto the baby's clothing. Other multiple layer bib constructions are also known.
In order to be effective, a bib must fit closely against a wearer's body adequately covering the frontal area, including the shoulders, as well as portions of the wearer's sides. Laminate structures can be relatively stiff. A relatively stiff bib has a tendency of gapping away from a wearer's body as shoulder extensions are draped across shoulders and fastened around the neck. The gapping exposes surfaces of the wearer's clothing to food and liquids that may be spilled by the wearer while in use.
A bib that is relatively flexible, particularly one having stretchable shoulder extensions, can eliminate the gapping by enabling the shoulder extensions to stretch around a wearer's neck and conform to the contour of the wearer's shoulders. One way of producing stretchable shoulder extensions is by including an elastic material in the laminate making up the shoulder extension. Although such a combination is effective in providing flexible shoulder extensions, the added cost associated with including the elastic material makes the application impractical for a disposable bib product.